Walter Victus Dervaux
Overview Walter Victus Dervaux is a veteran Tharsiscan Knight with a esteemed amount of medals and military decorations. Walter served as a mentor and teacher for Lyreff Mercatius Crowe, training him in the art of swordsmanship and knighthood. Background Born the son of a merchant, Walter lived a relatively quiet life in Swordsfield, until he was squired by the Tharsiscan Knights at age 11. Showing both high physical and mental aptitude, Walter quickly became well known for his skill with the sword and general attention to detail. At 579, Walter was immediately knighted on his 18th birthday, becoming a fully fledged Tharsiscan Knight. As a knight, Walter would participate in a multitude of battles and skirmishes, earning many military accolades and proving to his fellow knights his tactical ability, turning the tide on many desperate situations. In 585, after a service tour in Thimia, Walter took it upon himself to modernize the aging Tharsiscan mounted division, training and implementing proper horsemanship among the knights, as well advancing mounted combat strategies in battle. Walter quickly rose through the ranks of the Tharsiscan Knights, becoming a Knight-Captain by 591. As a military tactician, Walter planned and was responsible for many Tharsiscan victories, helping to stabilize and police much of the central region within the Teris Empire. Retiring from active field duty in 603, Walter remained in Skyscour Castle as a military advisor to both Duke Mercatius Cantorus and General Valen Cantorus. As a trusted member of the royal family, Walter was close friends with the Cantorus brothers. In 601, after the birth of Lyreff Mercatius Crowe, Walter was entrusted in secret by Emperor Mercatius to help look after and educate the young half-elf. While not officially squired under Walter, Lyreff was similarly trained, learning the basics of knighthood and swordsmanship. Under the strict, perfectionist teachings of the veteran Walter, Lyreff became a skilled swordsman at a young age. Due to Lyreff's circumstance of birth, he was not allowed outside the castle, and subsequently Walter was unable to teach Lyreff horse riding. Following the reveal of Duke Mercatius' scandal with Alamenta Fiore in 616, Walter was entrusted by the duke to ensure safe passage for Lyreff and Alamenta out of Tharsis. However, on March 3rd, Walter's caravan was unable to be prepared in time and Lyreff and his mother were ambushed by the Black Wolves. The pair fled on the royal steed Duskmare, and although the inquisitors caught up to them, Lyreff was flung into a river by his mother and escaped Tharsis, while Alamenta sacrificed herself to let Lyreff escape. Believing both his squire and liege to be slain, Walter has since blamed the deaths of the royal family on himself. Personality Level-headed and strict, Walter is known throughout the Tharsiscan knights as stone-faced, or even cold. Recruits and other squires would remark on Walter's tendency to be "a bit of hard-ass", but none deny his exemplary skill and unmatched expertise with the sword. Often seen in battle at the side of General Valen himself, Walter's stoic demeanor inspired many knights with a sense of calm justice and professionalism. Walter is often regarded as the most loyal of the Tharsiscan Knights, with close ties to many within the royal family. Equipment Putting his faith in Tharsis-made ebonsteel, Walter wears a standard officer's set of ebonsteel armor. His helmet distinguishes himself from the other knights, adorned by a plume of black feathers mounted on the top of the frame. Walter carries a large, ebonsteel bastard sword smithed to his exact specifications. Masterfully crafted and balanced, the sword allows Walter to exert his true strength and finesse with a blade. While on horseback, Walter chooses to use an ebonsteel pike and heater shield. Trivia A true gentleman, Walter is also highly skilled in baking artful desserts. During the annual Skyscour bake sales, he puts many a castle baker to shame over his unusually delicious strawberry shortcake. During his service as a knight, he would often attract the attention of many young ladies, but instead chose to dedicate his life to one of military service. It is said that he has a small fan club consisting of women (and men) of varying ages, which meet every Tuesday evening in Swordsfield.